<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meteor by Error_Unavaliable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363550">Meteor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Unavaliable/pseuds/Error_Unavaliable'>Error_Unavaliable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Unavaliable/pseuds/Error_Unavaliable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the shallows with little to no memories was hard, but Tommy was in a better place and had a better home with the people that know him and are helping recover his memories. Slowly yes but days go by and he learns more about himself everyday and all the things they did together as a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meteor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically this includes illegal ring fights and human trafficking so I don't know if that's a trigger warning?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sighed as he ran a hand shakily through his hair, his back pressed against the cold stone, it was cold and the chains around his wrists weren’t helping. He frowned bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them burying his face in his arms and staring at the ground, he blinked his eyes rapidly trying to ward off the tears forming in his eyes but it was no use and he just stopped trying to keep them at bay and let them cascade down his cheeks.</p>
<p><br/>
He sniffled lightly and lifted a hand to wipe away his tears only to have them replaced by more. “It isn’t fair” He muttered softly. The world was so unfair to those who were unfortunate enough to be born in bad situations such as his own, homeless with nowhere to go and no way to gain food to survive the only option being stealing from others and yet he still gets punished for just trying to survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy clenched his fists, he was only 16 yet he was rather small for his size with dirty blonde untamable curly hair and baby blue eyes the pupils of his eyes in the shape of stars with specs of white and purple scattered across pale blue. He had rather pale skin with light brown freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose. He wore black shorts and a red and white long sleeve oversized shirt that slightly hung off one of his shoulders, the sleeves almost covered his hands. He had bandages wrapped around his feet and hands and some around his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy looked up when the sound of a metal door opening could be heard and watched as a man wearing green with a green and white hat covering blonde hair walked past his cell with a few others casting him a barely spared glance with flashes of sympathy in their eyes. The others that followed him were a man with rather elegant clothing wearing a red cape, white button up and black pants, a crown adorned the top of his head, long pink hair pulled back into a braid that hung over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next was slightly shorter than the pink haired man but taller than the blonde with dark brown curly hair wearing a yellow jumper, black pants and glasses adorned their face. The next was also rather tall with dark brown hair wearing shades that covered their eyes and a crown, wearing a plain black shirt with black pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next one after was wearing a lime green hoodie and black pants with a white porcelain mask with a smiley face drawn onto it. The last one was probably around his age with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a dark green button up shirt and black pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched as the others passed by but the youngest of their group stopped in front of his cell turning their gaze to him. Tommy couldn’t help the jolt of fear that stabbed into him and he flinched and curled back into the corner, he watched as the other strange boy kneeled pulling something out of there pockets and holding it out to him but Tommy didn’t move to take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They frowned and sighed before they set the item down on the ground near his cell’s bars and walked away. Tommy had sat and watched them leave and reluctantly approached the item they had set down. The item was oddly round shaped covered in cloth. Tommy picked it up, lifting the cloth and finding a piece of bread the size of his hand, he blinked at the piece of bread before without much thought he bit into it and swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a while since he'd had food but he was used to the hunger. Tommy crawled back to the corner of his cell and sat back down. Curling back into a ball pressed into the corner of the cell his arms wrapped around his legs. He sighed heavily as he finished the bread and wrapped the cloth around his ankle, he knew it was visible but the guards wouldn’t do anything about it assuming he was given it by another inmate. The cloth was a dark green which made it stick out a lot compared to the white and red he was wearing and his rather pale skin color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of yelling could be heard and Tommy curled further into his corner until his cell door was pulled open and Tommy knew what was about to happen. “Showtime brat” The guard sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy slowly and shakily got up getting ready for the fight ahead. He waited as the guard unlocked his arms from the chains and replaced them with handcuffs that were smaller and less heavy. He followed closely behind the guard as other inmates were brought out of their cells, Tommy felt a crumbling sickness in the pit of his stomach and knew they probably had a bigger audience this time around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They came to a stop in a small room with 9 others. The guard unlocked his cuffs since he was probably up first while the others were forced to keep there’s on. After the guard excused himself from the room leaving all of them in the small space the door locked and was probably guarded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all sat there in silence for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes until a guard came in from the door opposite to the one they came into. “T-61” The guard said. Tommy frowned and slowly moved forward following the guard down a hallway, this wasn’t his first time down this path and it sure as hell wouldn’t be his last. He clenched his fists at his sides as the door at the end of the hallway was pulled open and he was pushed inside into a large circular room another person pushed into the space from a door opposite to him. They were tall and looked stronger than him. The walls of the room were high, probably about 9 maybe even 14 feet high before the walls changed to chain fences that showed people crowded behind them watching as they entered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Tommy and the other stepped into the room the crowd began to cheer and yell. “On the left side we have L-920” A voice yelled over the crowd much louder and more obnoxious. “And in the right we have T-61, both of these fighters are running champions in these rings and are up for sale after show hours but that's not why your all here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy stood there silent as he heard the crowd yell about blood shed and ruthless fist fighting between cast outs and thieves. Tommy sighed as he widened his stance, lifting his hands. “T-61’s already itching for a fight, why don’t we give him what he wants” the crowd yelled and at the sound of the bell Tommy stood still as the rather large man named L-920 charged him fist raised ready to hit him the second he got within range.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was already waiting for it and the minute his hand came down Tommy jumped L-920’s fist connecting with the ground cracking the earth beneath his fist. Tommy stepped onto there arm and then there shoulder kicking off of there back and jumping into the air doing a flip and landing behind them. He was built for mostly speed rather than strength but he still had his trump cards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned around and dodged another striking punch from L-920, then ducking under another punch. He kept dodging and avoiding much to the displeasure of the crowd. Tommy waited for his opportunity and when it presented itself he couldn’t help but feel slightly tired as he jumped up and over L-920 watching them slam into the wall only to stumble back in a daze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy didn’t waste time as he kicked them to the ground, pinning them there with his weight on their back he grabbed their head and began repeatedly slamming their head into the ground over and over again against the cement flooring. A sickening crack could be heard he stopped when a pool of blood began to form underneath there head, and sighed as he stood up heavily breathing as the referee called his win. He was lucky he didn’t get any blood on himself this time around and that they weren’t using any weapons that could do actual damage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A guard returned to the room with him and he was put back in handcuffs then another one of the other inmates in the room were uncuffed and escorted out. They didn’t come back so Tommy assumed they didn’t win, the process of an inmate being escorted out kept happening, sometimes one coming back or not. Pretty soon it was just him and two others left in the room, they were escorted back to their cells. Along the way Tommy caught a glimpse of the one who gave him a piece of bread from earlier. They were with their group of people they came with talking to one of the many guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy wasn’t sure what they were talking about since he was close enough to hear and didn’t feel like straying from the guard escorting him to his cell. Once he was back in his cell he sat down in the far corner and let the guard take the cuffs off and replace them with the ones chained to the floor. Tommy frowned as the guard left and he began to lightly pick at the edges of the cuff feeling the cold metal rub against his wrists uncomfortably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifted them every once in a while before he sighed and stopped leaning back against the wall. He was a little surprised when a few minutes later a guard came bringing along a female dressed in dirty white pants and a long sleeved shirt, she had long blonde hair and pale skin. The guard opened the door to his cell dragging her along inside, each cell had over five pairs of cuffs chained to the ground but Tommy always was alone in his cell. He didn't know why or if there was sort of system for sorting inmates but he never bothered to think about it too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They uncuffed her and replaced the cuffs with the chains before leaving. She didn’t do or say anything and instead shifted around slightly to become more comfortable. She glanced at him a few times until at some point she moved and sat down next to him giving him a soft but tired smile. He returned the smile, “T-61 but c-call me T-tommy” He stuttered, rubbing the burn mark of ‘T-61’ on his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-98 but call me Niki” She responded, lifting up her right hand to show off the burn mark of ‘N-98’ burned into her wrist. He nodded and Tommy noticed the bright yellow cloth tied around her right upper shoulder, he pointed to it and she smiled. “A man wearing a yellow shirt gave it to me, he set it on the ground a piece of bread was wrapped in it” She quietly replied before motining to the dark green cloth around his ankle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Similar thing to y-yours” He muttered. “They were m-my age, they s-set it on the g-grond after a f-few seconds and I-i just took it” He shrugged leaning into them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess w-were in this t-together now” She said. Tommy nodded, he understood what she meant. Most inmates stuck together and tried their best to protect each other when they weren’t being forced to fight each other. There was the mines or the fighting ring or the auction. Tommy’s never been to the auction since he’s never gotten chosen to be auctioned off and even then inmates don’t always get auctioned off, then there was the mines Tommy’s been in and out of there mostly out because of all the fights he picks with the guards when they decided to harass the inmates especially the females, this gets him in a lot of trouble but it earns him a lot of trust amongst the inmates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lot of the younger inmates admire him for his bravery to stick up for the others, he does things others wouldn’t be willing to do. He’s survived the longest in the shallows which is what most inmates have come to call these barren tunnels that they know as their prison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shallows is a series of underground tunnels and rooms created by the biggest dark guild who specialize in illegal underground fist fighting or hybrid fights and slave trading or auctioning or even hybrid breeding which is punishable by public execution. It’s one of the biggest offences anyone can ever do and this is only one of the locations this guild is using.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy couldn’t remember the name of the dark guild or how he even got here; he just was just here, he doesn’t remember how his life started or how he got here and he wasn’t too sure he’d ever find out. He had small vague memories of someone calling him something, he can’t remember fully what they had said but he could remember bits and pieces of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy sighed as he let his eyes fall shut leaning more into Niki’s side, she wrapped an arm around him and he couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[-----]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day or what they assumed was the next day, started out uneventful with him and Niki being woken up by yelling of the guards, Tommy flinched when a loud banging against the bars of their cell made his ears ring. “Get up freeloaders” The guard huffed. Tommy and Niki stood, the guard entering and uncuffing their hands from the chains and replacing them with the smaller pair of cuffs that were connected to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guard exited the cell both of them following close behind him. As they walked they passed other cells with other inmates being led out by guards, the difference was that most of these other cells had people with different features ranging from horns, wings, tails to even different types of skin and each cell had more than three people in them while there cell just had them in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy turned his gaze to look forward. They entered a large open room with others dressed in dirty clothing and cuffs on, being led around by guards. The guard stopped in the middle of the room and turned to both of them uncuffing them. “You two know what to do” The guard huffed. “Don’t cause trouble ya freeloaders” He hissed in warning.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy glared at the guards back as he walked away but followed behind Niki to a wall with tools mostly shovels and pickaxes. Tommy picked up a shovel while Niki grabbed a pickaxe and they turned and walked into one of the many tunnels in the walls of the room. Tommy and Niki watched as other inmates walked either the same way they were going or the opposite way, Tommy and Niki continued forward walking deeper into the tunnels until they came into an open cavern with different ores either on the ground or the walls or ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's start, if we gather enough we might be able to get food” Tommy muttered. Niki nodded and followed him over to some coal ore in the wall. Tommy motioned for the pickaxe which she handed to him, taking the shovel from him in return. Tommy lifted the pickaxe and swung the loud sound of steel hitting stone rung in his ears and made him flinch slightly but he sighed and continued until the stone block shattered and the coal dropped onto the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy picked it up and opened his inventory hiding it away so none of the other inmates could steal it, despite him having a lot of respect from inmates that didn’t mean they wouldn’t do what they could to gain food including steal from other inmates. Tommy and Niki continued moving around the cavern collecting as many ores as they could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of their small expedition deeper into the mines they had three stacks of coal and a stack and a half of iron which should have been more than enough to get them some food. The system they used to give inmates food was a little stupid and hypicritial but down here they didn’t exactly have free will. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They couldn’t choose what goes and what doesn’t go. Tommy and Niki had begun walking back to the main room, despite there being so many tunnels that could possibly get someone lost there were markers on the ground that helped inmates know which direction to go, too find the main room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki and Tommy saw a lot of other inmates moving in the same direction as them some seemingly in a hurry. As Tommy and Niki came out into the main room Tommy’s eyes widened he realized a fight had broken out among inmates and the guards weren’t going to do anything about this. The fight was between inmate T-13 a male with dark brown hair with half orange half green hair and his eyes similar to his hair. He was standing against inmates F-21 and C-61.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whats going on?” Niki whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A fight obviously” Another inmate bluntly responded. “Apparently T-13 is defending F-920 because F-21 and C-61 were harassing him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy sighed and stepped forward. “Hey!” He yelled catching their attention. Tommy stepped in front of T-13. “Back off” he snarled, glaring at F-21 and C-61. they glared at him before they took a few steps back before they dropped their fighting stances and walked off, obviously less than pleased with being shooed off. Tommy turned around to face T-13 and smiled giving him a small wave. “You okay T-13” Tommy muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Uh yeah thanks, and call me Harvey or TapL” They responded. Tommy nodded as they were approached by Niki and who Tommy assumed was F-920 who stomped over to Harvey and slapped him over the back of the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Idiot you didn’t need to fucking defend me and get into a fight” F-920 sighed crossing their arms. “I’m Finnster but call me Finn” They said, turning to him and Niki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m N-98, and this is T-61 but you can call me Niki and this is Tommy” Niki said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're that kid always picking fights with guards that harass the kids or ladies” Finn said motioning to Tommy. Tommy raised an eyebrow but wasn’t all that surprised, a lot of inmates new or not knew about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were just about to turn in all the ores we collected in the mines,” Niki said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really! We weren’t able to find anything” Harvey sighed. A down casted look crossing his expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can share, follow us” Tommy said. Harvey perked up and him and Finn followed behind Tommy and Niki as they walked towards the entrance of the rather large room filled with inmates moving to and from tunnels. Tommy approached a table where a guard sat and set down the bags of coal and iron ore they had collected. The guard shifted in their seat and sat up straight to look through the bags of coal and iron ore they had, after a few seconds he closed the bags and stood up motioning to a guard. He whispered something to the other guard and they watched as the second guard disappeared down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They waited patiently with the first guard as the second came back dropping a bag onto the table. Tommy picked the bag up and motioned for the others to follow him. They followed Tommy to a corner of the room and sat on the ground backs to the wall. Tommy opened the bag pulling out a piece of bread that he tore in half handing one piece to Finn and the other to Harvey. He pulled the second piece of bread out and tore it in half handing one piece to Niki and keeping the other to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in mostly silence until they were finished. When they were done Tommy checked the small bag and found they had three other pieces of bread. They ended up sitting around for the rest of the time until Tommy noticed both Harvey and Finnster had odd pieces of cloth, Finnesters cloth was a bright blue tried around his neck, while Harvey’s was a bright red around his neck like Finnsters. “You guys have one to” Tommy said motioning to his cloth tied around his ankle.<br/>
<br/>
Harvey nodded. “He was weird. I assume the guy was a shadow demon. He wore a red and black coat, he had a friend that had a blue sweater that gave Finnster a blue cloth,” Harvey responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki and Tommy nodded before they went silent and waited until they were escorted back to their cell. When it was time they said their goodbyes and Tommy and Niki returned to their cell shortly after. Tommy returned to his corner once he had the chains back on and Niki curled up to his side both of them using each other's body warmth to stay warm, but also because have eachs presence was nice. Tommy wouldn’t admit it out loud but he enjoyed her presence here, he usually spent all his time alone cold and his cell silent but since Niki’s been here he can’t help but be in a way thankful for her being there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[-----]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been some time since he met Niki, Harvey and Finnster and Tommy was more than happy that he had friends, they gave him a reason to keep fighting amongst other things. He was still here still fighting because he not only wanted to find out who he was before he somehow ended up here in the shallows but now he had another reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things didn’t change much until one night after a ring fight. Tommy was the finale survivor, which wasn’t that big of a surprise a lot of people knew about him from the ring fights. Tommy was a little surprised when he wasn’t escorted back to his cell to see Niki and instead was pushed in the opposite direction of the cells. He felt panic and dread seep in him and he became afraid of what was happening. Tommy was pushed into a room that had stone brick floors, wooden walls and a stone ceiling. He still had two guards on either side of him and there was a group of people in the room.</p>
<p><br/>
Tommy noticed and recognized the group of people. The boy that had given him the bread wrapped in the green cloth. Tommy was pushed forward much to his displeasure and forced to kneel on the ground beside a man dressed in black and red with dark grey hair slicked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was a little surprised when Niki, Harvey and Finnster were forced into the room Niki forced to kneel beside him and Harvey and Finnster forced to kneel on the other side of the man with dark grey hair. “These are the ones you wanted to buy if I’m correct?” The man with dark grey hair asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Falcon” The one who spoke had pink hair and wore a mask that looked a lot like a boar skull. Tommy had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he looked at Niki from the corner of his eye and saw she had her head down casted towards the ground and the sinking dread seemed to only grow a pit of emptiness in his stomach. “Are you sure you even have the funds to pay for these inmates” the man named Falcon shifted on his feet and Tommy yelped as the man slammed his foot into the back of his head pushing his face into the stone ground. “Especially this one Techno, he’s a pretty good fighter in the ring many of our audience would be sad to see him gone,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have more than enough money to be able to pay for all of them, they were specially selected” Techno Tommy assumed said this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better watch this one closely” Falcon huffed. Tommy hissed as the pressure of his foot on his head pressed harder. “Because the minute you let this one out of your sights someone else will take him, because of what he is”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy blinked in confusion. <em> “Because of what he is” </em> what did Falcon mean by that. “Your probably confused” Falcon sighed, the pressure on the back of his head was gone after he said this but was quickly replaced by a hand in his hair forcefully pulling him to face Falcon. “Aren’t you T-61, your memories are gone so you probably don’t even begin to understand the amount of power you have” Falcon turned to face Techno. “Are you still sure about this one, after all he’s going to cost you a rather pretty and expensive penny”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let the kid go,” Techno responded. Falcon stared at Techno before his hold on Tommy’s hair was gone, Tommy shifted back away from him, his back pressing against Niki’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was the sound of movement, footsteps against the stone brick floor, but Tommy didn’t look up and instead sat there thinking over Falcon’s words. What was so special about him, what type of power did he have that could make him cost so much. He wasn’t special besides his eyes that was it, sure he could do other things but those were only minor things. “This exchange is finished, from here on out there your problem” Falcon left the room after he said this and Tommy was pulled to stand on his feet by Niki their chains being unlocked. He wrapped an arm around Niki’s lower back, her doing the same and they walked side by side as their owners Tommy guessed motioned for them to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy could tell he wasn’t the only one displeased with the turn of events, Harvey and Finn didn’t look too happy about everything going on but he couldn’t blame them especially with what Falcon just did and said. The side of Tommy’s head still hurt a little from forcefully being slammed into the stone brick ground. Tommy couldn’t lie he didn’t like this current situation but it might be better than being in the shallows, after all for all they know these people could be different from the guards here in the shallows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[-----]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy had fallen asleep at some point leaning against Niki in the wagon but waking up was different. He was laying on something soft with a blanket thrown over him, he had blinked rapidly trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light coming into the room from a window. He lazily looked around the room confused by the missing feeling of cold against his back and side from stone walls, the empty sound of no guards yelling through the halls of the shallows and the odd light coming from the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bolted upright noticing Niki was nowhere in the room. He frowned and stood throwing the blanket off of himself to look out the window into what he assumed was a backyard with separated gardens planted with different crops. Tommy turned around when he heard the door open seeing the same person who had given him the food and green cloth back in the shallows the day before he met Niki.</p>
<p><br/>
Their eyes widened as they looked at him before they sighed. “You're awake,” He said tilting his head to one side walking fully into the room and closing the door behind themselves. “I’m Tubbo, It’s uh nice to meet you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy flinched after they said their name, barely able to catch the rest of what they said with the ringing in his head. “Are you okay?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-fine” He responded. Tubbo nodded and turned to one of the dressers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll find you some new clothes to wear” They said as they pulled one of the drawers open and began to dig through it trying to find something. Tommy just silently sat down back on the cushioned thing and pulled the blanket around his shoulders to wrap around himself. It only took a few minutes before Tubbo was turning back around to walk over to him, setting the set of clothes down next to Tommy on the bed. “I’ll be down stairs with the others if you need anything” Tubbo said, Tommy confusedly nodded, not really able to comprehend what ‘down stairs’ meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Tubbo left Tommy picked up the first thing on the pile. Once he unfolded it he noticed it was a shirt so he assumed the rest of the things were clothing. Changing was odd because the clothing was rather clean and didn’t have any tears in them. The fabric was also soft, it felt odd on him and it made him feel out of place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was now dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with a white and red shirt over it and regular black slacks with dark brown leather boots. He still had the green piece of cloth which he tied to his right leg just above his knee. Tommy walked over to the door and peeked into the hallway before he saw what he assumed was a weird step thing that he assumed led down stairs whatever that meant. He walked down the step thing and found Niki standing in an open room with a weird wooden flat thing standing on four sticks. There were odd things that he assumed they sat on because Niki was sitting on one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki looked up when he entered and smiled and waved at him. He waved back, shifting uncomfortably in his spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She motioned to the thing beside her and he raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and laughed lightly. “It’s a chair Tommy, you sit on it” She said. “I was confused looking at it to”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy walked over to her side and sat down in the chair beside her noticing she was also dressed in different clothing. Instead of the long sleeve white and torn V-neck she wore with baggy white pants. She now wore a white long sleeve shirt that showed off her shoulders and light blue overall shorts with black leggings under, and black leather boots her hair pulled back into a braided ponytail that hung over her shoulder. “Don’t worry Tommy they won’t hurt us” She said lifting a hand to run through his hair. She spoke softly which is something she never did unless she was sure that she was right, Tommy nodded and leaned into her touch finding comfort in her affectionate touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy could always tell when Niki was sure or unsure of something. Her voice was always shaky when she was unsure, she sounded scared and afraid but when she was sure of something her voice was soft and filled with light confidence. Niki was the big sister he never had but always wanted and that wouldn’t change now or ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ruffled his hair before she pulled her hand back to grip an odd circle shaped item on the table. “It’s called a cup” She said with a small smile. “I’ve talked with the others” She sighed, her smile dropping slightly. Tommy silently nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They descended into peaceful silence. “You know how we can’t remember anything Tommy” Niki said. He nodded. “Well these people, they seem to know us and I think they may have known us before we lost our memories” Tommy watched as his grip tightened around the thing she called a cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo,” Tommy said quietly. “Hearing his name made my head hurt” He muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hearing their names made my head hurt too” Niki responded softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think we can get our memories back?” Tommy asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we stay here, it’s safe and being here feels familiar” She responded. Tommy couldn’t lie either being in this house this place seemed almost familiar to him as well. It was odd because he knows or at least remembers never coming here, whenever he tried to even think or remember his mind got cloudy. Tommy and Niki looked up at the doorway entering the room to see who Tommy assumed was Techno from earlier with Falcon. Tubbo stood behind him with the blonde haired one with a green and white hat and the one with brown hair and a yellow shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's Wilbur and the other is Phil,” Niki said, pointing to them respectively. “The last is Techno,” She said. Tommy slowly nodded trying to ignore the ringing in his ears. He waved at them and Wilbur and Phil waved back while Tubbo came into the room and sat next to him with a smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're wearing the clothes I gave you!” He said. Tommy nodded and couldn’t help but smile at the current situation feeling familiar to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You never wear the clothes I choose for you” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy blinked a little rapidly, a voice in his head sounding a lot like Tubbo who was sitting next to him and Tommy didn’t know why but he spoke without thinking. “I used to never wear the clothes you choose for me” He muttered. He watched as Tubbo’s eyes widened before he slowly nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember” He said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slightly” He responded. “It’s a little hazy and there are a lot of things missing,” he added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember” Niki cut in. “You too would always argue about your choice of wear” Niki giggled softly bringing a hand up to cover her smile. Tommy nodded and pulled on the long sleeve of his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll start dinner,” Phil said, interrupting the calm silence. “Would anyone like to help?” Tommy thought about it for a little before he stood and followed Phil into the kitchen Tubbo followed after to help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a lot of things he didn’t understand at the moment but he was going to figure them out with the help of Niki and his friends. Helping Phil cook was rather entertaining since Phil or Tubbo were always looking over his shoulder to make sure he was doing it right but everything he did felt like instinct he did it without much thought in mind like he’s done it before even if he doesn’t remember it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t even noticed the time that passed until he looked out the window and saw it was already night the sun long gone. Sitting down at the dining room table was odd since there were so many people. Wilbur had taken it upon himself to point at everyone and say their name to save introductions and the amount of people was a little overwhelming but they all seemed more than happy and even slightly concerned, all of them speaking as if they knew him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With every person introduced he felt the fog in the back of his mind lesson and slowly but surely disappeared but it still felt thick and weighed heavily on the back of his mind, he still had a long way to go before his memories were all fully there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[-----]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Tommy a bit to adapt to their new life at Sanctuary which was what they called the place they lived. It was a large open meadow with one large house in the middle and smaller ones spread out around it the back of the meadow behind the house filled with different farms for crops. Tommy had to adjust to helping Tubbo with his chores which he didn’t mind. It gave him more time to spend with Tubbo, Niki spent most of her time inside with Phil doing laundry or other household items. Finn and Harvey helped Skeppy and Bad hunt a good majority of the time so they weren’t present a lot of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until today did Phil ask to talk to him alone, Wilbur, Techno and Dream had gone to the town close by to trade for better items or materials. Skeppy, Bad, Harvey, Finn, Punz and Ponk were out hunting while Purpled, Tubbo and Quackity were out back helping Scott with the animals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy and Phil stood out in the front of the house standing face to face. “Tommy, do you remember how to use magic?” Phil asked. Tommy blinked and began to think before he realized what Phil was talking about. He lifted his hands and cupped them together a small flame forming between his hands flicking as the wind blew past them in a soft breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you do?” Phil said. Tommy nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t use it often,” He muttered. “It’s dangerous and it got me in trouble a lot in the shallows” he frowned as he dropped his arms to his sides, the flame dying out as he his hands fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well your knowledge on how to control magic is gone because of your memory loss so why don’t I teach you again?” Phil said, giving him a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again?” He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes again” Phil sighed. Tommy frowned as his mind wandered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Come on, teach me to use magic!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Your not ready” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I am, I’m a Meteor. I absorb massive amounts of magic every few minutes. I can cast consecutive spells which are already hard for you to do, what if I accidentally hurt someone because I can’t control it!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy smiled slightly. “I used to bug you every day to teach me,” He muttered. Phil smiled and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did, and it drove me up a wall but you made a good point when you said you could have easily hurt someone if you didn’t have control, you were only 11 when you wanted to learn” Phil responded. “Consecutive spells casting is hard thing to learn and do since it takes up so much magic but since your a Meteor I figured you’d have no problem doing it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's a meteor?” Tommy asked. “I know that it’s what I am but I don’t fully understand,” Tommy added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil’s smile fell and his expression turned grim and he looked to the side, his gaze shifting to look at the tree line at the edge of the meadow. Tommy frowned but waited for Phil to respond, Phil sighed after a minute or two of silence and kneeled in front of him poking him in the chest. “A meteor is someone that can absorb massive amounts of magic within a matter of minutes. Their bodies adapt to the mass of magic they absorb and continue to rapidly grow, heal or store that magic away” Phil began. “You're a part of the few Meteor’s who store magic instead of putting it into healing or growing. There is only so much magic a witch can absorb before they can’t anymore which is why they cast spells and gain that magic back after a few hours, but you are like an endless black abyss, a never ending pit constantly taking in magic to store away”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like the ocean?” Tommy interrupted. Phil raised an eyebrow at his response. “The ocean is an endless vass of water,” Tommy explained.</p>
<p><br/>
Phil smiled. “Yeah like the ocean I guess” He huffed lifting a hand to ruffle Tommy’s hair. “Now then shall we begin with the basic’s” Tommy nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy may not have his memories at the moment but he’ll forever cherish the moments and memories he has now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates from here on out will take a bit more time for me to do because I've recently started attending school in person, I won't be available to work on fictions between 9:00 Am to 3:30 Pm Pst time.</p>
<p>I might be able to work during lunch which is an hour long or maybe get some work in between class breaks or during my fourth class cause I don't like that class, I mean how the heck am I supposed to do fitness walking when I can't attend this class in person.</p>
<p>Moving on, please do not bug me to update more because I won't be able to do, I will try to get chapters or stories out as soon as I can</p>
<p>Love yall - Error! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>